bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kehuri
Kehuri is a Toa of Earth and member of the Ussalry, formerly a Matoran miner from Onu-Koro. '' Biography - 2012 Pre-RPG Kehuri was a miner in Onu-Koro . He was never anything special, never strived to be the best at anything he ever did, simply content with being perfectly average. His days primarily consisted of mining, talking with his friends, and shutting himself in his hut to busy himself with his various interests. When he had more money than he needed, he would often lend it to those lacking. Pre-Official Joining of the RPG Soon after the murders began in Onu-Koro, Kehuri took most of his possessions and moved to a small concealed cave in the side of the Great Mine, just above water line, hoping the waters would offer him some more protection. Other than that, he strove to live his life as normally as he could, mining as he always had. Transformation While expanding his somewhat cramped living quarters, he stumbled on a strange stone that, when he touched it, transformed him into a Toa, turning his tool of choice, his drill, into a Toa-tool. At first he panicked, absolutely not wanting the attention this would draw, and refused to leave his cave for several days, or possibly weeks, as he didn't keep track of time. Ultimately, he decided to head to Pala-Koro to see if there was any way he could help. He then returned to Onu-Koro to inform his friend Aar of what happened, before heading off to pack some belongings for the journey. Along the way he spotted Naru and decided to speak with her. Pala-Koro After Naru agreed to accompany him to Pala-Koro and train him to use his elemental energies, the two left Onu-Wahi and emerged from the tunnels in Le-Wahi, where they ran into Dhurin, an Onu-Matoran that Kehuri had known but hadn't spoken with much, who- unknown to the two Toa- was infected with a Parakuka. Dhurin agreed to Kehuri's offer to travel with him to Pala-Koro. Along the way, Kehuri smelled smoke and Naru detected the heat coming off of the wreckage of Pala-Koro. The group arrived in time to witness the end of the battle, after which Kehuri and Naru approached the group Kehuri overheard the Po-Koro guard speaking with Kethrye mention moving the Turaga to their respective villages, prompting Kehuri to ask if he could see Whenua before he was packed away. Kethrye's kurt refusal sparked Kehuri's anger, though he fought it down until the guard and ILF had left aboard the Fowadi. Once they were gone, Kehuri began reflecting on various things that the Makuta had achieved, including the loss of the Matoran's Unity. Curbing his anger for a little longer, he told Naru he thought he would be better at training out in the open, and that he didn't think he would need any help. Stepping up to the edge of of the beach, he unleashed his anger towards Makuta, toppling a tree with his untested earth powers. Outburst finished, he realized he had broken a young bird's wing. He found a Skakdi named Frii'Glokk, who kindly made a splint for the Rahi, whom Kehuri decided to adopt and name "Ilu". Grieved by the pain that his anger had caused, he vowed he would strive to restore the Matoran's loyalty to the three virtues, particularly Unity, and to do it without violence. The Battle of Le-Koro Recalling something that a black-armored Toa (Aparangi) had said about a Matoran who planned to "kill" the Great Spirit, Kehuri used his Kanohi to travel to the Fowadi in search of the Toa to find out more. Unfortunately for him, the Toa in question hadn't actually left Pala-Koro. However, in going to the Fowadi, Kehuri learned of a Xa-Koronan attack on Le-Koro. Momentarily abandoning his search for Aparangi, he Quick-Traveled to Le-Koro where he begged the mainland fighters not to kill the attackers, as doing so only threatened their Unity further. In addition, Kehuri had been opposed to the deportation of the Mark Bearers in the first place. When the Rama arrived, Kehuri used his mask to knock off as many of their masks as he could, but only ended up wearing himself out. He hid in the shadows with Ilu until the end of the battle before re-emerging to find much of the town in flames. Searching through the fallen enemies, he found a Kanohi Hau, which he hid for later use, as he wanted one. With the arrival of the rest of the ILF, he asked Kethrye if Aparangi was around. Kethrye's suggestion that he would be there soon led Kehuri to abandon his Kualsi, as he had no immediate need for it, which he replaced with the Hau that he had found before. That done, he coordinated with Toa Kaithas, working to put out the flames as best he could, learning to absorb earth as well as produce it in the process. After the Battle In the lull after the battle, Kehuri participated in some music that a group of Toa improvised, first adding vocalization and a beat, then adding his own lyrics. He fell asleep some time after that and missed the end of the leaders' meeting. The next day, he searched for Aparangi once more, and ran into Kethrye once again, who approached him, curious about the young Toa. Realizing Kethrye knew a good deal on the subject of Ambages, Kehuri explained why he had been searching for the shadowy Toa, and asked afterwards what Kethrye knew on the subject. Learning that Kethrye was also on the Matoran's trail (amongst other things), he started to tag along with the Toa of Ice. During their talk, Naru also showed up and listened in on Kehuri's plans on how to get information on Ambages. Kethrye then enlisted their help in escorting Turaga Matau back to his village. On the way to the ship, they were joined by Plagia, whose acrobatic skill impressed Kehuri enough to want to train under her. Two Toa named Kiron and Sulkua also joined the ILF along the way, before leaving to go eat. The small group then escorted Matau back to his hut. Along the way, Naru and Kehuri caught up on what had happened since Kehuri had dashed after the Fowadi to find Aparangi. Kehuri felt a deep guilt over having suddenly left Naru like that, after she had kindly agreed to help train him, which she was still willing to do. As they arrived at Matau's hut, Kehuri bore witness to Joske falling through the ceiling before being launched by Matau's Toa Catapult. The confused Toa of Earth stayed in the hut for a moment, meeting Cael briefly. Kehuri then went outside to find Joske lying on the ground. He and Agni then vanished in a burst of fire, and the rest of their group soon went after them. Back to the Fowadi Having delivered Matau, Kehuri, Kethrye and the rest of the group returned to the ship, where Kethrye left Kehuri to arrange for the other Turaga's delivery from there. Before Whenua left, Kehuri revealed himself to the Turaga, and the two shared a moment in which the Turaga subtly hinted at his impending death, though Kehuri didn't catch on until later. Kehuri shed a couple of tears of relief before hugging his Turaga for the last time as he was sent off with two other ILF members. At some other point in that day, Kehuri officially joined the ILF. He and Naru also had a training session in which Kehuri entirely focused on his defense the next day. Darylhii Encounter After training, Kehuri returned to Kethrye to ask about their next move. Kethrye was preoccupied with a couple of other Toa, however, so he stood idly by, waiting for an opportunity to talk. Before he got that opportunity, though, a Toa named Darylhii attacked. A couple of the Toa retaliated, with Kehuri pulling up his shield to protect those who weren't fighting. After a bit, he jumped in to provide cover, but was 'convinced' to try another approach by JL. Switching tactics, he threw Darylhii off-balance by shifting the earth below him before drilling underground, aiming to hit him from below. Changing his mind, he made an earth smoke-bomb by compressing earth as densely as he could manage. Popping up above the ground, he saw Darylhii trapped by lightning, magnetism and stone, and decided to add earth to the mix. Somehow the crazy Toa managed to get out, before nonchalantly retreating, much to everyone's frustration. Kehuri then was approached by Trizvan, who wordlessly demanded he fix the earth he had disturbed. Kehuri quickly obliged before going to Kethrye to, once again, discuss their next move. Investigating the Turaga's Deaths: Le-Wahi Kethrye decided to split up the present members of the ILF in order for them to investigate the deaths of the Turaga, sending Kehuri, Naru and Plagia (along with the Le-Matoran Nixie as their guide) to Le-Koro with the intention of going to Ta-Koro afterwards. Along the way, Kehuri received a quick lesson on how to minimize the impact of landing from Plagia, and the group swapped jokes while getting to know each other better. Kehuri then brought up a question on the Toa Code, asking what his two friends thought of it. He was encouraged that they believed in it, but disheartened that they also believed that killing was okay when necessary. Naru attempted to comfort the Toa of Earth, but realizing that the conversation was dredging up sour memories in her, Kehuri unexpectedly turned the tables in comforting her instead, assuring both of his teammates that he would dedicate his time to figuring out how to still abide by the code and yet still win. Naru then completely stunned him by saying that the island wouldn't be in its current situation if more Toa were like him. In doing so, Kehuri learned that he liked girls with insecurities, as his shallow crush on Naru grew dramatically when he comforted her, not knowing that Naru was developing her own crush at the same time. Still, the young Toa ignored his feelings, telling himself that it was too early. Despite this, he couldn't help but think about her all the way until they reached the village, due to the sunset being the same color as her armor. When they entered the Koro, they found Nixie waiting for them. She told Kehuri that she shared his views, which heartened the Toa, although it prompted him to embarass himself with his hasty speech. The three Toa tried to get an audience with Kongu, but his previous meetings lasted long into the night, and the three members of the ILF turned in at a hotel for the night. In the morning, Kehuri and Naru awoke to find Plagia had already gone to see Kongu. The two arrived just after she was admitted to see him, and joined in the brief conference. They received permission from Kongu to do what they were sent for, and set out to see what they could do. Before they could get anything done, a Toa of Iron named Atox approached them. He and Plagia recognized each other as members of the ILF, and having seen each other at the Rama Hive battle. With that, Atox joined their group. Rahkshi Threat But before the investigation could begin in full, legions of Rahkshi appeared near the villages. Kehuri suggested multiple attack, defense and retreat options to Skyra, but shrunk away after embarrassing himself with his inexperience, and after others started pitching in and overwhelming each other. Deciding it was retreat or death, Kehuri set about creating a ramp from Le-Koro to the ground, and a tunneling team consisting of himself, Naru, Naona, a Toa of Sonics named Litozen and a Matoran of Sonics named Lepidus. After another short bit of discussion, Kehuri and his hastily assembled team got digging, creating a tunnel around the Rahkshi. However, before they'd gone far, the attack started. Pretty much everybody was injured during the battle. Kehuri stayed conscious long enough to see Korero emerge from the tunnel and passed out, thinking he would bleed out and die. He awoke, however, the next day to find the rest of the Le-Koro investigation team nearby. Kehuri was not enthusiastic about the return of six non-Mata Toa, and also felt empty in having done nothing to contribute to the Makuta's downfall. After talking with the other members of the investigation team and getting punched three times by Naru, Kehuri and Naru finally confessed to each other and kissed. Biography - 2013/2014 Aftermath Kehuri remained with Naru, Plagia and Atox for a while, before deciding he would take a break from the ILF, feeling the organization wasn't needed anymore. He stuck with Naru for a while, before returning temporarily to Onu-Koro to assume a somewhat regular life. During this time, he'd seen the development of Le, Ko and Onu-Koro, and gained a strong distaste for it. He worked as an engineer for the brief time he spent home. Three months later... Kehuri got back in contact with Plagia and Atox, and decided to meet up with them and Naru again then. Another three months later... After the island fell back into peace, Kehuri sought for a use for his Toa powers and decided the Ussalry would be the best place to go. Naru moved in with him and both joined Onu-Koro's armed forces. The Ussalry did little, if not nothing, to fill his longing for a Duty and his Destiny. He enjoyed occasionally stopping crime and protecting Onu-Koro's citizens, but felt it wasn't a proper use of his abilities, both as a Toa and as a person. During Stannis's trip through Onu-Koro with Ral'Hen, Kehuri had a chance to speak with him, asking about his Destiny and the presence of so many Toa on the island. Stannis's response brought up mixed feelings in the Toa of Earth, but ultimately lifted his spirits and renewed his hope for the future. Appearance As a Matoran An average-looking Onu Matoran with a purple mask that appeared to be a Miru, purple shoulders, and black everything else. As a Toa Tall for an Onu-Toa, but just about average for any other kind. This is, however, mostly due to his pad posture. While not as bad as Onua's, his spine curves in an almost Parakuka-like way that brings him down to the height of a regular Toa. Broad-shouldered, and thick-limbed, though not outstandingly so in either case. Not particularly handsome, and not particularly athletically built. His time in the Ussalry has helped his posture and physique. Initially wore a purple Kualsi shaped like a Miru, but changed it to a Hau after the battle for Le-Koro. Black and dark gray all over, with purple shoulders and shins, and dark green eyes. Personality As a Matoran He never strove to be the best at anything, only to get his work done satisfactorily and quickly. He liked to spend time on his own, doing a variety of things for entertainment, and has a rather broad range of interests, though he took very few of them seriously. What surplus money he made, he liked to use to help those less fortunate than him, buying them lightstones, food, tools, or whatever they may need. He wanted nothing more than to lead a perfectly average and quiet life. He strove to be as friendly and social as he can, and succeeded for the most part, although he had a tendency of speaking before thinking things through all the way. He has a short temper when it comes to technology, or his own incompetence, and a deep-seated hatred for anyone who opposes the Great Spirit or the Three Virtues, particularly Unity. As a Toa - 2012 His transformation and subsequent events caused most of his personality to make a full 180. After injuring an innocent Rahi out of anger, he decided to become essentially a paladin, standing for righteousness, and vehemently upholding the three virtues, and later, the Toa Code. The biggest change, however, would have to be his ambition. The experience of being a Toa and using his powers for good caused his ambition to skyrocket. He wanted to be one of the biggest factors in the Makuta's downfall, and one of Mata Nui's most useful tools. Even if weren't the top of either, he wanted to contribute to the cause at any price. He became extremely emotional, and as a result developed bonds quickly, was quick to anger, and cried both out of joy and sadness regardless of what others might think. He became very protective of those who walk in the light, especially his friends. He also had very strong empathy, and couldn't ignore the pain of those close to him, feeling a strong need to comfort them. On the negative side, he was naïve and impressionable. He wore his heart on his sleeves, though not intentionally, due to his limited interaction with females. He also had exaggeratedly low self esteem. Being able to use his powers for good buried it temporarily, thought it showed up at times. He tended to beat himself up over minor things. These negative qualities, as well as his sudden immersion in a new group, led him to feel an insatiable need to fit in, live up to others' expectations, and to be acknowledged. He could be rendered speechless by strong compliments, and took them to heart. 2013 The Toa of Earth has lost much of his naïvete, and gained a bit of a cynical side. He'd become a little more aggressive and distant, angry at himself for not having helped at all with the Makuta situation. However, if anything, his dedication to the Three Virtues has only grown. His witnessing of three Koro becoming self-sufficient and proud angered him, and strengthened his dedication to Unity. He's learned to become more reserved and pensive, making up for his slow thinking by taking more time to actually think things through before speaking. He keeps most of his emotions bottled up, however, only allowing happiness to show, and during moments of empathy, sadness. He wholeheartedly wants to make up for his lack of use before by putting his feelings aside in favor of always doing whatever is best for the Matoran first, and Mata nui second. He resents the Maru, Sulov in particular, though he tries not to, and hides the fact as well as he can. This is primarily due to their differences from their precursors, whom Kehuri still idolizes. Now knowing for sure that Onua is gone for good, he's focused on trying to become as much like him as he can, to honor his memory. 2014 His old self made a bit of a comeback with time. While he remains dutiful and serious, his time having superiors in the Ussalry has added shyness and a sense of inferiority to his reasons to remain silent. Still, he remains mostly the same person he was three months prior. (2013) His resentment for the Maru vanished after he had a chance to speak with Stannis, though his jealousy for Sulov remains. Abilities and Tools Kehuri possesses standard Toa of Earth powers. He wore a Mask of Quick-Travel, and has the standard Onu-Matoran/Toa night vision. He replaced his Kualsi with a Hau, which he trained rigorously with to make up for his low elemental reserves (see Weaknesses), bringing his skill with it to a notably above average level. He specializes in defense and impairment, preferring to defend and to lend aid rather than to attack or heal. He can move quickly underground and provide help from below, create defensive earth barriers, off-balance enemies when on earth, and creat dust smokescreens by compressing and releasing balls of earth rapidly. His Toa Tool is an arm-mounted drill, along with an ordinary a set of excavation explosives. The drill has the ability to channel his elmental energy specifically into creating tunnels, reducing the amount of concentration required for the task. He also carries a shield, which he prefers to use in battle to his drill. After the Rahkshi Battle, Kehuri obtained a second shield, which he usually wears on his back. While a very poor designer or inventor, he has a knack for figuring out how things work, and is a quick learner (things like tools or instruments). He's more resistant to the cold than most Onu-Matoran, though not to the extent of a Ko-Matoran. He's also powerfully built, able to dish out quick bursts of great strength, though not for sustained periods. Weaknesses His speed and stamina aren't that good, due to his preference for mechanic tools over manual ones. He's also got the standard Onu-Matoran/Toa's sensitivity to sunlight, and is also unusually susceptible to heat. Despite his intelligence, he's a slow thinker, and often either has to stop in mid-sentence to think about what he is going to say, stutters for a bit while thinking, or speaks without thinking. He's recently developed much stronger morals, and as a result, tries to adhere to the Toa Code, which could be turned against him. See more under 'personality'. He is psychologically incapable of remaining angry at somebody who honestly regrets their misdeeds. This, in tandem with his usual gullibility, could get you out of trouble with him with a convincing apology. His time spent traveling with Naru made him realize his elemental energy reserves are noticeably lower than average. Relationships Friends and Allies *Aar *Onu-Koro *Naru (girlfriend) *Zauk (by extension from Naru) *Dhurin *Kaithas (whom he knows as 'Zithos') and by extension the Maasi. *Kethrye *Plagia *The Toa Aitua *The Po-Koro Guard *The ILF (he's since left them, but considers them allies) *The selfless Enemies *Kyju *Unrepentant Makuta followers *Anyone who would put their own lives over those of others. People motivated by greed and self-preservation. *Unrepentant criminals of any kind. Quotes "Even shadows can shine." Earth wasn't only a shelter. It was a foundation. Something firm to stand on. He wanted to be that foundation. "They won't have the opportunity, decause there is a way, and I will find it." - To Naru, in response to her claim that someone else could find out how to properly follow the Toa Code. "A few more Toa like you, and we wouldn't have the problem we do now." - Naru, in response to the above. Trivia His reasons for choosing a Hau: *It represents Mata Nui. *It symbollizes his protection of the Three Virtues. *In protecting his body, it can be used to protect others. *It simply isn't shaped like a Miru, showing that he is no longer "Kehuri the Lazy". He is entirely incapable of remaining angry with someone who truly regrets and repents their wrongdoings, no matter how bad they were. He's not too shabby with drums. Creator Draezeth Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Onu-Toa Category:Ussalry